A Sense of Fernweh
Part 1: A Step Towards A New Beginning "Come on Kyna, I summoned you so you would keep me company! Aren't foxes supposed to be chatty and playful?? Why do you have to be so composed all the time?" Samarra pouts; dissappointed in her companion's lack of engagement. "I apologize Lady Inari, it is not in my nature to be 'chatty and playful', as you put it. Members of my skulk are taught to be loyal and respectful to the Inari family. From the time we are pups, to the time we make a contract with a royal family member, we are taught to hone our skills and our sense of servittude. We do not play games. Besides, you are almost eighteen now, you should not stoop so low as to have the desire to play games at your age." Kyna so blatantly states. "Aww come on Kyna, you know we left the house, so you don't need to be so formal with me. And you know that I am a very composed person, but you have to loosen up sometimes! Well if you aren't going to have some fun, then how about you just use that keen nose of yours to find us a town where we can eat." Samarra warmly smiles at her fox. They have been travelling for 2 days now, in search of a new beginning. Samarra Inari had grown up as part of a royal family in Crocus. After spending countless hours training with her father, Samarra had become an exception mage with a mastery in Summoning Magic. With these new found skills she wanted to set out on her own and find a place where she belonged. She is currently travelling by herself towards the eastern coast of Fiore, but summoned her fox Kyna, to help null the silence. She is hoping that these string of cities will offer her a new place to call home. "Hey, do you think there will be a lot of powerful mages,with guilds and everything, where we are going? I heard that this guild, Fairy Tail, and that it's super strong. I'm sure I cou--" "Lady Inari, there is company up ahead." Kyna interupts with a very serious tone about her voice. Samarra is snapped out her daydream quickly at the sound of Kyna's voice. She know that Kyna is able to sense malicious intent from people, and based on her tone, Samarra knew that there was trouble coming. "Any idea of how many there are?" Samarra asks; wanting to avoid the conflict, if at all possible. "I detect around six people. They are closing in fast; we won't be able to avoid them in time." "Alright," Samarra sighs,"stay close to me Kyna." Within a few second a carriage pulls up, with a couple sitting in the front controlling the reigns. The carriage slows down to a stop right in front of Samarra and Kyna on the road they were walking on. "Excuse me miss, my wife and I are headed back to Crocus from our honeymoon and were wondering if you could help us real quick? We seem to have hit a dog awhile back, and it's pretty injured. I see you have a dog there yourself, and was wondering if you could check out the one we hit and see if it's ok? We have it right here in the back of the carriage." The red headed man says, as he gestures to the back of his carriage. Samarra is a little thrown off guard at the remark and the calm demeanor of the two people sitting on the carriage. Kyna still seems to be on edge, with her fur standing on edge, as she stares down the back of the carriage. Knowing that Kyna is never wrong, Samarra stays on full alert. She thinks that if she can play along with their ruse that maybe she can get out of this without having to fight them. "I'm so sorry, I don't know anything about dogs really." Gesturing to Kyna,"This one just started following me along the road awhile back. I'm not even sure if she is a dog or not... But I know there a man in Crocus who specializes in cat, so I'm sure he must know something that could help you guys. I wish you the best of luck!" Samarra says, trying to play dumb so that the couple will leave her alone. Knowing that Kyna had detected 6 people's scent, she deduces that the other four must be waiting inside the carriage for some sort of ambush. "Aww come on miss, it will just take a second. So if you could go check the back of the carriage for this cat, I'm sure you could help us at least a little bit." The man urges. Now tipped off at the mans mistake, she knows that conflict may not be able to be avoided now. "I thought you said it was a dog?" Samarra inquires warily; as she begins to reach for the katana strapped across her back. "That's right dear, it was a dog that we hit. Braden here has never been good with anim--" the women begins to say until she is cut off by the man apparently named Braden,"Oh shut it Maria! The cover's blown. Come on men, let's grab her!" Within moments four men jump out of the carriage back and accompany Braden and Maria at the head of the carriage. Samarra and Kyna take a leap back, as to put some distance between them and this band of thieves. "So Braden, is this that royal brat the master was telling us to kidnap?" asked a brawny, bearded man with red tribal tattoos running up his arms. Throwing up his arms and smacking the brawny man on the back of the head, Braden yells, "You dumb oaf! Now you've gone and ruined the element of surprise! You're good for the heavy lifting, but you're about as sharp as a beach ball Gareth!" "Now boys, quit your bickering. We wouldn't want miss Inari here to get away now would we?" Maria says with a voice so acidic, you would think a snake was whispering to its prey. And with that notion, three of the men from the back of the carriage rush towards Samarra holding clubs and spears. Not wasting any time, Sammara unsheaths her katana to block the first spearman's attack. She ducks to avoid the man swinging the club, and delivers a critical jab to the second spearman's throat with the end cap of her katana. The spearman falls to the ground gasping for air, as the first spearman angerly tries to jab Samarra, but Kyna bits his arm and causes him to drop his spear. The man with the club tries to swing it at the fox now attached to the theives arm, but is intercepted by an upward kick from Samarra. The clubs enormous mass causes the mans arm to bend backwards behind his head, which gives Samarra and openning to deliver a swift kick to the face. Kneeling down, Samarra places a summon seal on the ground to bring about a long chain. Jumping back she tosses one end of the chain to Kyna, who catches it in her mouth. Making a wide arc, Samarra and Kyna use the chain to wrap around the three thugs. Samarra pulls a kunai from her belt's pouch and uses it as an achor for the chain. After placing a seal on the kunai, she stands to face the three people still waiting by the carriage. "I'll have you know that the seal I just placed on that knife will cause a surge of electricity to travel through the chain and electricute your teammates if it gets removed. Now can you please give up your motives and let me and my fox pass through safely. I would hate to have to hurt you as well." Samarra said the a sense of authority. "Pah! I'd like to see you try! Unlike those buffoons, we are actual mages of the Dark Guild, Chaos Prophet! You're little chain trick won't work on us!" The hot headed Braden spouts. "Gareth, Braden, why don't you two take care of this spoiled brat? A real lady isn't suppose to fight." Maria says with a dignified tone. Gareth cracks his knuckles as Braden stares down Samarra with an evil smirk. If almost simultaneously, the two men attack. Gareth creates a giant rock fist that heads straight for Samarra, while Braden coats his arms in a red flame and follows right behind the rock. Samarra uses her High Speed to flash past both of them and appear behind Gareth. She slashes the backs of his calves, so that he drops to his hands and knees. She then jumps up in the air and throws two kunai to pin his hands to the ground. She releases the seal on the kunai to unleash surges of electricity into the brutes body. Gareth screams out in pain, "Help me Braden! I ca-- I can't move!" "You little brat! I'm going to burn you to ash for that!" Braden quickly turns to run towards Samarra. "Kyna, catch this! You know what to do!" Samarra calls, throwing another kunai towards her fox. "Psh, what's your little mutt going to do with that? Like she could ever touch me! I'm going to fry that pup!" Braden says as he turns his interest towards Kyna and tries to land a punch. Kyna moves swiftly out of the way, and continues to evade his attacks. "Hey I'm your opponent here!" Samarra yells and she goes to slice the flame covered thieve. She manages to graze his arm before he turns and begins a barrage of punches. Samarra manages to dodge the first 3 blows, but on the fourth, Braden manages to graze her cheek. Feeling her cheek begin to burn, she calls out to Kyna, "Are you ready yet Kyna?!" "Yes Lady Inari!" Kyna calls, having placed the kunai in the ground behind Braden and Samarra. "Perfect." Samarra smirks. She places a seal on the ground and summons a second katana. Two blades in hand, Samarra begins a melee of strikes towards Braden. As she continues her barrage, Braden is pushed further back and back. "Finally, right where I need you. Release!" Samarra says and she jumps back and releases the seal on the kunai that Kyna had placed in the ground not moments ago. "Wha--what's that supposed to mea--Ahhhhhh!" Braden shouts as he suddenly fall into a pitfall summoned by Samarra. "Oof! Hey what the hell is this?! You think this hole can stop me?! Hey Maria, come get me out of here so I can burn this brat to a crisp! Hey, what are you waiting for Maria..." Braden spouts off, as he throws a tantrum at the newly created pitfall. A little out of breath, Samarra looks to the women with the venomous voice. "Well do I need to teach you a lesson as well?" Looking bored at the situation, Maria takes a break from examining her nails to speak to Samarra. " Oh my, these boys have no style at all. I have no interest in fighting; such a petty thing. I have just gotten a new haircut, no need to ruin it by fighting such a useless waste of space. Now run along before I change my mind..."She hisses as she waves off Samarra. Taking advantage of the opportunity to quit fighting, Samarra picks up Kyna and uses her High Speed to race away from the carriage. Once Samarra believes they are far enough away she stops to take a breather and heal the burn on her cheek. While concentrating her magical energy on her cheek, she asks, "Kyna, can you smell them anymore?" "No Lady Inari, we seem to have put enough distance between us and them. Also there seems to be a town up ahead; I am getting a very wide variety of scents." "To think we were so close to a town..." Samarra huffs,"you aren't hurt are you Kyna? I am sorry that we had to fight those thieves... I wish they would have listened to me when I asked them to let us pass...I hope I didn't hurt them to bad; I tried to avoid all their vital spots..." "I am fine Lady Inari, I am glad to have been of service. But if it is all the same to you, I believe you should send me back to my skulk. That way you don't draw attention to yourself. You can always summon me again if you wish to have some company." "That is a very wise decision; well I appreciate all your help back there! I am very blessed to have you by my side." Samarra says smiling. She places her hand on top of Kyna's head and creates a summoning seal. Kyna then disappears in a small cloud of smoke. "Well I guess I should go see what's in this town up ahead. I hope there's some food there; I'm starving!" Samarra wonders as she walks towards the civilization that lies just over the hill. Part 2: A Special Request After grabbing a bite to eat and soothing her growling stomach, Samarra begins walking around town in search of a guild to join. Turning a corner, Samarra spots a man in a rather dapper navy blue suit standing behind a podium addressing a crowd of citizens. The man stepped down from the podium before Samrra could hear what his speech was about, but she assumed he was a man in power and could direct her towards a guild to join. "Excuse me sir, can you tell me where I can join the guild of this town?" Samarra kindly asks. "A-a-are you a dark wizard..?" This man says frighteningly, taking a step back and putting his hands in front of his face. "Oh no! I am sorry to have frightened you! My name is Samarra Inari, I am part of the royal Inari family in Crocus.I was hoping to join a legal guild in this town. Can you help me?" "Oh I am sorry miss, I thought you were a dark mage! My name is Aldrich Saiful, I am the mayor here in Onibus Town. And I am sorry to disappoint you, but the only guild that resides here is Chaos Prophet. They are dark mages who work for the bigger guild of Shattered Dusk. They have caused so much trouble here," the mayor says, shaking his head in defeat,"there may only be 10 or so of them, but they are too strong for us to defend ourselves! I had just gotten done leading a meeting on how we plan to stop these thieves, but it seems that no one had any good idea on how to do it." "You said their name was Chaos Prophet? I believe I met them on my way here. Some brutes names Braden, Gareth, and Maria I believe..." Samarra says, thinking back to the fight that took place not long ago. "Maria, you say! She is the leader of Chaos Prophet! Her and the two men you just mentioned are the backbone of their band of thugs. And you managed to take them on by yourself?!" The mayor exclaims, a look of hope twinkling in his eye. "Oh Miss Inari, you must help us! I will pay you whatever I can if you help rid us of these evil mages!" Seeing the desperate plea in the man's eyes, Samarra can't refuse his request. "I will do my best to help you." She replies with a warm smile. After getting the whereabouts of the dark mages hideout from the mayor, Samarra waits until the evening to make her move. Quite a busy day today... Samarra thinks to herself, not at all happy about the thought of so much fighting. Maybe I can convince them to give up their ways...No, come on Samarra, you know that will never work; you're going to have to fight. Might as well come up with a good plan to subdue them... She had gathered all the information she could on what the dark mage hideout is like from citizens around town. It was apparently located on the western side of town, right on the border between the town and the passage towards the mountain. It had a narrow entrance into a cave that was hidden within the trees. Hmmm... If I can lure them outside that would give me a lot more room to work with than that tight little cave. Plus the entrance will act as a funnel and allow me to concentrate my attacks in a concise area...Judging from their methods earlier, they will definitely send out the grunts first, saving their magical energy in case their opponent poses a threat. Once I get past them, I need to focus on the leader, Maria. If I can subdue her, the rest of the thieves should follow suit... ''Samarra plans her course of action as she finishes off a drink at the towns local bar. Part 3: A Plan Comes to Fruition As the moon began rising Samarra made her way towards the hideout. Using the trees and night as cover, she situated herself a mere twenty feet from the caves entrance. "Summoning Magic: Beast Summon." Samarra whispers, still concealed behind the trunk of a tree. In a small cloud of smoke two large beasts, with multicolored fur, sharp claws, and even sharper teeth, appeared next to Samarra. "Kokoro. Kratos. I am going to need your help with something." Samarra states as she stares into the eyes of the Komainu twins before her. Kokoro and Kratos had made a contract with Samarra years ago when she had finally mastered the art of Summoning Magic. Although brothers, the Komainu twins had distinctly different personalities. Kokoro was very kind, patient, and level headed. He took a much more tactical approach to battle, very similar to his master's approach. Kratos, on the other hand, was a very boisterous beast who enjoyed the thrill of the fight, and was always the first to jump into danger. Luckily for Samarra, both brothers were extremely strong and loyal. She had complete trust in them to do what she asked. "What is the plan Lady Inari?" Kokoro inquired. Samarra whispered in their ears on what she wanted them to do, and then sat back as they executed her plan. While waiting for her Komainu to put her plan into motion, she placed a summoning seal on the tree just east of the cave entrance. Kokoro and Kratos left the cover of the trees and approached the cave's entrance. Nodding to each other, they both let off a huge roar that reverberated off the cave walls. Mere seconds later, a chorus of yelling could be heard as a faint light began to emerge from the cave. A group of 6 men carrying all sorts of swords, spears, and flails stopped in a crowd right outside the caves entrance. "Alright, where are you hiding beasty! Or did our shouts scare you off already?!" One of the men yelled out into the night. "Hey Nando, I don't think there's anythi--" One of the others started to say before he was pluck up into the air by Kratos and swatted swiftly away; slamming into a nearby tree. Now seeing the two large beasts standing atop the cave's entrance, the remaining five thieves cower in fear. Taking advantage of this, Kratos leaps down from off the rocky formation and lands on top of two of the men, knocking them unconscious from the sheer weight and force. The remaining two men, try to attack Kratos with their swords and manage to land a couple hits. "Well I don't think that's fair, it's two against one! Why don't I join the fight to make it even." Kokoro says, after seeing his brother hit a couple times. "Aw come on brother, I can take these scum! They just got a couple lucky hits in!" Kratos rebuttles, but not in time, for Kokoro has already bitten the leg of one of the men and thrown him against a tree. The last man is stuck in between the two beast, who have their teeth barred and ready to pounce. Not wanting to lose his life as well, the thief drops his swords and runs away in a visible panic, back towards town. "Well that wasn't even a challenge..." Kratos pouts. "Don't put your guard down yet, there should be more of them inside." Samarra says and she emerges from behind the trees. Now standing at the entrance of the cave, she shouts in, "Your friends have been defeated. I am looking to talk with Maria." After waiting a few moments, three shadowy figures begin to emerge from the cave. Once out in the moonlight it is clear to see that it was none other than Braden, Gareth, and their leader, Maria. "Well look who it is boys, it's that brat we ran into on the road earlier. Looks like she came back for more trouble; and look she brought more mutts with her." Maria hisses. "Do you numskulls think you can handle her this time?" "I have no business with them. It is you I want to talk with, Maria. I want you and your band of thieves to leave Onibus Town alone." Samarra demanded, her voice unwavering. "HA! Like you think I am going to up and leave, just because some royal brat asked me to?? No. If you want me to leave, you are going to have to use more lethal means...here I'll show you how it's done." Maria then covers her fist in what appears to be a purple light, and punches the ground. A stream of acid is shot out and heads toward Samarra and her Komainu. Jumping out of the way, Samarra looks back to see a corroded path of stone and tree. "Be careful little girl, my acid is highly corrosive and made to kill.It'll be such a shame to have to scrape you off the rock. We can have our hideout stained by your pathetic blood; we have an image to uphold!" Maria says, as she sends out another wave of acid. "Boys, don't just stand there! Go kill her!" She shouts towards Gareth and Braden. "Kokoro, Kratos, take care of the two guys; I need to stay focused on Maria." Samarra calls out, and her two beasts go into action. Landing on the western side of the entrance, Samarra takes this chance to place a summon seal on the tree nearby. Realizing her chances for a frontal attack are futile, Samarra pulls out the katana from her back and uses her High Speed to get behind Maria. Finally having an opening, Samarra slashes at Maria's back only to see that her blade is starting to disintegrate as soon as it makes contact with her skin. Throwing her blade down, she jumps back and tries to reassess the situation. "Hahahaha puny girl, let me share a little secret with you. My magic is able to be molded into a highly corrosive acid that can cut through almost anything it touches. Luckily for me, my body exudes magical energy through the pores in my skin, thus making it possible to create a thin layer of acid all across my body. It makes for an excellent moisturizer, I must say. Your silly blades can't touch me!" Maria says, with a look of composure. ''So, it's her magical energy that makes up the acid...if my blades can't touch her, I guess I will have to switch to my Lightning Style... Samarra thinks to herself. Pulling out a scroll from the pouch on her belt, she unravels it until the first summoning seal is seen. Placing her hand on the seal she shouts, "Release!", and then a huge geyser of water spouts out of the summoning seal. Splashing back down the ground, a thin layer of water now covers the rock on which they are fighting. "Kokoro, Kratos, time to jump!" She shouts to her beasts. "Lightning Magic: Raiton Dance!" Concentrating a large amount of lightning in her hand, Samarra aims these bolts at the ground beneath her. The water that was summoned earlier now acts as a conductor and spreads the shock to the three dark mages standing in it. With a sharp scream of agony, all three of them are paralyzed for a short time. I just need one more seal...that should be enough to hold these three. The problem is getting them close enough together for it to work... Samarra thinks as she takes advantage of the time to assess her surroundings. She has already placed a seal in the east and western sides of the caves hideout. They are currently fighting in the close center of the two seals. If she can place a seal in the northern, or southern, part of the fighting area she should be able to summon a way to defeat all three dark mages at once. "Kokoro, Kratos, I need you to herd those two towards Maria. Keep them as close together as possible, I hav--" before Samarra could finish her sentence she sees a wave of acid come her way. Using her High Speed, she is able to dodge the attack, but not unscathed. She suddenly feels a gut wrenching burning sensation on her left foot. She looks down to see that the acid was able to clip her on her heel, and now a blistering area on her foot has appeared. "Hurts doesn't it little girl? Now let's see how you like it all over your body!" Maria shouts as she releases another punch of acid from her fists. Moving to the left, Samarra dodges another attack, but Maria's acid manages to interfere with the fight next to them. "Oi, women! Watch where your spitting that acid! You almost got me!" Braden shouts before fending off an attack from Kokoro. Now realizing that she had finally made it to the northern side of the entrance, Samarra places her third summoning seal on the ground beneath her. "Kokoro, Kratos, move them to the center!" Samarra shouts, as her two Komainu begin a barrage of swipes, pushing their opponents back to back. "Time to finish this... Lightning Magic: Luminous Cloak!" Samarra is then covered in a dazzling shroad of lightning. Charging full force towards Maria, Samarra manages to land a hard kick into Maria's stomach. "You fool, I told you that I am covered in acid, your foot will be destr--what? What is this?! How have you not lost your foot yet?!" Maria shouts in disbelief. Samarra's Luminous Cloak offered her a barrier of lightning between her body and Maria's acid, making it possible to land a hit. Samarra smiles and continues to push Maria back until all three dark mages are back to back in the middle of the three summoning seals that Samarra had placed. Samarra, Kokoro, and Kratos all jump up and back and Samarra shouts out "Summoning Magic: Chain Prison!" Then magical chains appear from the summoning seals that were placed and converge on the three mages in the center of the triangle. Wrapping around them, the chains constrict until it they are no longer able to move an inch. "I don't understand. How is my acid not eating through these chains!" Maria says, her voice laced with venom. "These are magic-neutralizing chains. Because your acid was made up of your magical energy, these chains have neutralized all possible ways for you to create any more acid." Samarra says, as she goes to pick up the partly corroded katana she dropped earlier. Looking at it with sadness, she puts the damaged blade back in it's sheath and continues, "I will have someone call the Magic Council and have them come take you into custody...and one more thing." Samarra says and gets face to face with Maria. "If I ever see you in Onibus Town again, I promise you I will not go so easy next time." Part 4: A New Resolve Having returned to Onibus Town swiftly, Samarra is now at the Mayors office. The mayor is currently on a communication lacrima, talking with the head of the Custody Enforcement Unit of the Magic Council. "...yes, I will send you their coordinates now. Thank you so much for coming to pick them up so quickly! Yes... ok, I will... Ok, thank you again. Goodbye." The mayor says as he ends the call with the Magic Council. "Well it looks like they will have a unit out to pick up Chaos Prophet in no time! By the morning we will finally be rid of those thieves! I can't thank you enough, Miss Inari! Please how can I repay you? How much money would you like??" "Oh, it was no problem at all. I really can't accept any of your money!" Samarra says, putting her hand up to refuse the mayor's offer. "Well surely there is something I can do for you? I know that we don't have any legal guilds here, but there are still wonderful mages that pass through every day! Perhaps I can get you in contact with one of them?' The mayor asks. "Well to be honest with you, I really enjoy the people of your town and was hoping to stay a little longer as I search for a guild to join...I was wondering if you could offer me a place to stay..?" Samarra asks sheepishly. "Well of course! There is actually this recently abandoned house on the outskirts of town, near the entrance of the forest. The family that lived their decided to move to Magnolia and never got their house sold. Perhaps you can live there? It is rather large for just one person, but I think it will fit nicely!" --On the outskirts of town-- "Well Kyna, what do you think of our new home?" Samarra asks to her fox. "The mayor was right, this is rather large. Perhaps we should find someone to share it with? It would make paying rent a lot easier." Kyna says, looking at the large brown building. It reminded her a lot of the how a Shinto shrine would look. "Maybe you're right...You know, I'm sure there are a lot of people around her willing to give us jobs! Maybe we can start our own guild here in Onibus Town...who knows, maybe it could become just as powerful as Fairy Tail..." Samarra ponders, as she stares proudly at her new home. -The End-